Devil's Angel
by dea-inochi12
Summary: She saw through me. I was named the devil's child. I was born to kill. Despite this, she cared for me. She opened her heart for me.The devil. In her eyes, I was human. I was normal. She was my angel. My angel. No magic. No supernatural forces. Just love.
1. Prologue: Blinding Magic

**Disclaimer: **This is not mine. The plot may be but the characters are not mine.

**PROLOGUE**

_**Blinding Magic **_

It was 3 years since I saw her. I promised I wouldn't but I couldn't help but wonder. She was my life. No, she still is. I loved her. She changed me forever yet fate won't permit us.

I stepped in the house that stood beside hers. I know she wasn't there so why bother? I wanted to be there but I know that would be impossible.

I walked around the room where we once stayed. It all happened so fast. I wanted her back but no matter how much wanting you have, reality can not be changed. The house gathered dust and I, who sat alone, felt nostalgic.

Three years ago, I wasn't who I was today. Sometimes, I can not believe who I was. It was because of magic that I changed. Magic that many people, even I, can not see. The magic called Sakura. I loved her. My only friend. The one person who believed I was human. The only one.


	2. Three Years Ago

**Disclaimer: **This is not mine. The plot may be but the characters are not mine.

**CHAPTER I**

**_Three Years Ago _**

The tangerine tainted leaves fall onto the ground and peace resonates upon the scenery. The serene picture foreshadows the harsh winter that was to come. The wind blows violently as a black limousine stops in front of the empty mansion. A boy stepped out and began to survey the surroundings. His cold, stone face shows his personality. As he entered the mansion, a girl watched him from a distance. The girl rushed in her house to tell her father of what she saw. "Father! The new neighbor has arrived!" she said excitedly. She jumped up and down like a six year old, even though she was twice that age.

Her father took out some pie both have made a while ago and proceeded to the newly occupied house. It was huge and majestic. They walked to the porch and rang the bell. A butler greeted them. "Good Morning, how may we help you?" The girl's father anxiously answered and scratched the back of his head before answering, "We are here to greet the new neighbors." The butler led them to the living room but informed them that the masters of the house have left and nobody was there to entertain them. The father understood and was about to call the girl so that they could leave and visit another day. The problem was the girl dashed to the garden as soon as they were allowed to enter. The butler told him not to worry and they would fetch her for him.

The girl wandered in the garden full of different kinds of flowers. She was struck with awe as she saw beauty in the garden. She looked around and continues to walk along the pathway of the garden. When she reached a tree, there she saw a boy around her age. The boy with a cold, stone face. She smiled and went near him. She smiled and put out her hand in form of handshake and said, "I am Sakura. I am you new neighbor. What's your name?" The boy just stared at her with bewilderment. She took his hand and shook it. The boy was surprised. No one is their household dare touch him and this girl just shook his hand. A voice was heard calling the girl's name. She smiled and bid goodbye. He sat there and stared at his hand. He went back in the house and watched from a window.

The girl ran to where the voice came from. Her father had been calling her so they could proceed home. Together, they walked home while a pair of eyes watched their departure.


	3. By the Autumn Shadows

**Disclaimer: **This is not mine. The plot may be but the characters are not mine.

**CHAPTER II**

**_By the Autumn Shadow_**

Classes have started and the wind blows once again. Students are walking to their rooms while the teachers are preparing for their first class. It was a routine. The bell just rang and students started piling up in the classrooms. Some start talking, others sit back quietly and some start sleeping. The teacher entered the room. She surveys the room and notice an empty chair. She sighs and takes the attendance sheet and began calling the students.

Classes have begun but one student dashed through the halls and entered the classroom. She looks at her watch and began cheering. It read 7:34 am. Classes officially start at 7:35 am. She was safe. She jumped up and down not realizing her teacher was inside. "KINOMOTO SAKURA!! Detention today!" Her teacher said. Her eyes were red with fury. Her face is terrifying. Sakura inches away from her teacher and scrambles to her seat. As her teacher sigh, she presents a thumbs up to her classmates who started to giggle. " DETENTION AGAIN, KINOMOTO, TOMORROW WITH MR. HATAMOTO!!!" Sakura makes face, obviously she didn't like Mr. Hatamoto but then again she had no choice. She sighs and stares out the window.

A boy waits patiently outside the classroom, obviously waiting to be called. He looks around and observes the place. It wasn't the best looking school in the world. It had some cracks in the walls. The floors looked as if it hasn't been polished in years. The paints started chipping off and some of the wood is rotting. His face remains emotionless. He heard his name being called and proceeded to enter the room. As he entered, he saw that girl. He saw her, the girl who shook his hand many days ago. "I am Li Syaoran. I am originally from China. You may call me Li. That is all." The boy introduced himself with a robotic voice as if it has been recorded. The class began whispering and murmuring about the new arrival. _'There they go again. Simpletons. They talk about me as if I couldn't see them. I can't blame them. I was the devil's child. They know that. All of them are the same.' _Only one girl stood above the rest. Her smile was as bright as day. He stared at her for a moment but looked away afterwards. His expression remained blank. He had no feelings.

The teacher pointed to his seat and informed him about the classroom rules. He proceeded to walk to his seat. It was in front of hers. She offered her hand as a form of greeting. He just stared and ignored her greeting but despite his reaction, she still greeted him. "Hello, Li-san. Nice to meet you," she said. Her voice is pure and her smile remained. It did not falter. Class started. No word came from him. Nevertheless, she just smiled it off.

Recess had begun. Li sat by the branch of the tree. He watched the people from the hidden branches of the tree._ They act as if they don't know. They act as if I wasn't who I was. I know what they feel. They are afraid. They are angry but do not what to show it. Fakes._ He drifts into slumber only to be awakened by the voice of Sakura.

Sakura sat by her favorite place which was under the tree. As she looked up, she saw Li sleeping. _Kawaii._ She called out his name which startled him a bit and made him look down. She smiled and said, "Hello, Li-san." He just remained silent but she continued to talk. She sat down while talking to him. "Li-san, sorry about the garden incident. I just can't control myself after hearing about the new neighbor. By the way, your garden looked magnificent. It was full of flowers, some I have not even seen yet." She talked on and on from flowers to his name to mainly everything. Despite Li being passive in the conversation, she just went on. From the looks of things, Sakura seemed like she was talking to a brick wall. She knew he heard her. He knew she knew about him but why did she talk to him?

It went on. She sat by the tree while he sat by the branches. Everyday seemed like this. Despite the protest of her friends, she sat by the tree. She talked about everything to him, he just stared. Secrets, hatred, happiness, all were said. By the shadows of autumn sat only Sakura and Li. Li just wondered why she would do such a thing.

**_A/N: I will be away for a week so updates will begin after that. I hope you like my story. Please review. ☺_**


	4. Stepping to the Cold

**Disclaimer: **This is not mine. The plot may be but the characters are not mine.

**CHAPTER III**

_**Stepping to the Cold**_

Sakura walked through the halls after going to the tree like the other days. Her friends walked up to her and dragged her to their classroom. She was surprised as to why she was pulled into the classroom. Tomoyo, her best friend, looked at her, surveyed her and even checked her temperature. Sakura pushed her had away and said, "Why did you do that for?!" "I thought you were sick after you decided to hang out with Li during breaks." Tomoyo knew Li. Li was a person to be feared. With such power at such a young age, he is playing God over their lives. "What do you mean, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. All she knew of Li was his name and where he lived.

Her friends looked on the ground. They were thinking on how they should describe him. Chiharu stepped up and breathed deeply. "Li came from the most powerful Li clan. Since the death of his father, he was given the power since he was the heir. Li clan can kill and get away with it. They hold such importance to the world which is why they can do what they want. They could erase us from the world if they wanted to, I mean literally. All data, records, relationships and all the other things that define us will be gone. Don't you see that? He was given that much power at such an early age. Sakura don't you see?!" Silence was the response. Sakura thought hard and deep. The others were waiting eagerly for her to say 'I will leave him alone.' Sakura finally said, "How sad it must be? His father died and without his knowing, he was given a burden normally a kid couldn't handle." Her friends couldn't believe her. Was she listening? Didn't she hear? He could kill us with a flick of his hand and there she was thinking of his dead father and his overwhelming weight of responsibility?!

Her friends sighed, apparently admitting defeat. Sakura smiled again thinking of another plan to make Li say a word to her. All she wanted was another friend.

Classes ended and everybody ran out of the classroom like their life depended on it. Li, however, walked slowly to the door after everyone has passed. Outside the door waited Sakura. She smiled and said, "Can I walk home with you?" Li just stared and proceeded to walk home. _What is she thinking now? She's like everybody else._ Sakura followed. Silence was all you can hear. "Gomen," Sakura said. Li stopped in his tracks and stared with confusion at the girl. "Gomen for your loss." _What?! What is she thinking?_ "It must be hard on you to lose a loved one." She bowed as a form of condolence. She was the first to feel sorry for the loss, everybody else wanted them dead. She stared at her eyes for a while, to see if she was faking. No, she wasn't. Sincerity filled her eyes. He walked once again and she followed closely.

Everyday was the same. They would stay in the same tree during breaks; Sakura is still talking to him even though he won't answer. They would walk home together with more talking from Sakura. Time passed by and next thing they knew, it was winter.

A/N: I am terribly sorry about the short chapters. I will just make it up with the fast updates. Ok? Please review.


End file.
